Calm
by AshlandBarnes17
Summary: You have a nightmare that the Newsies kick you out on the street like your father did. When you wake up Crutchie is there to comfort you. One-shot TW:Nightmares Fluff/Angst


**(A/N): Very fluffy but like also angst (the story of my life). I hope you like it. I'm aware it's not quite realistic but that not what fluff is for. It's in the reader's POV and your name is Jesse.**

You were a weak link within the Newsies. You knew it, they knew it, hell, even the Delanceys knew it. You had the hardest time time selling your papes. You were practically useless.

The boys had had enough of it.

The 'living room' of the Lodging House was dimly light when you entered. You were the last to finish up for the night, attempting to work extra hours to make up. You jumped when you noticed a group of your friends standing around, facing you with looks of malice. Having to squint a little bit, you made out Jack, Crutchie, Davey, Specs, and Race. They began closing in on you, causing fear to shoot through you. You'd never even seen Crutchie look this terrifying.

"W-what's wrong?" You asked, backing up into the door. Jack let out a low laugh that almost sounded like a growl.

"Youse is what's wrong Jesse. We's can't let youse be part of de team anymores." He said, cracking his knuckles as he did so. The other boys nodded and Crutchie brandished his crutch at you.

"We'ra gonna take cares of youse. You is just slowin' us down. Get rid of ya once an' for all." He taunted. Tears began to fall down your cheeks. You were scared, those were the words your father had said before putting you in the orphanage.

This was so not like Crutchie, never in a million years would he hurt you or any other Newsies. He was a gentle person, not this anger mobster that stood in front of you.

"Please, I can...I can do better, I can sell m-more papes, please don't...I can't do this again..." You pleaded, not able to finish your sentence. You knew it was helpless though. If even Crutchie was siding with them, then you were done for.

"I really wishes youse could be worth something, Jesse. But dis'll still be fun." Jack promised, no hint of remorse in his voice. Then they finally closed in on you, hitting you, kicking you. Getting rid of you like the useless trash you felt you were.

You woke up in a cold sweat

and with a pitiful scream of "No!"Your cry was met with shushes and a chorus of "go back ta bed youse is fine ya mad lady". You whispered an apology that you doubted anyone could hear, and sat up, curled in a ball. You tried to keep your sobs and sniffles to a minimum, not wanting to wake someone up. You were so wrapped up in your state that you failed to notice the shadow that approached your bed.

"Jesse?" A voice said softly, you looked up and almost screamed again, throwing your hand over your mouth to silence a frightened gasp. "Hey, hey, ya okay, it's just little ol' me!"

It was Crutchie. For a brief moment, your fear level only rose, but guilt quickly took it's place as you realized it had only been a dream and that you must have woken him up.

"Oh no, did I wake you up? I'm so so sorry, I..." You started

frantically apologizing before he cut you off.

"I was barely asleep anyways. What's wrongs? Did youse have a bad dream?" He asked gently. You bit your lip, trying to keep from bursting into tears again. However, the method didn't work and tears resumed streaking down your face again as you nodded, looking down. Crutchie made no noise of annoyance or complaint as he gently moved you over so he had room to climb on your small bed. He pulled you close, rubbing your shoulder. You buried your face into his shoulder, muffling the sad noises you were making. "Ssh, ssh, it's okay. Tell me about ya dream."

You swallowed, moving your head so that he could understand what you were saying. Shakily, you told him about the nightmare. You felt silly after sharing. After all, the guy who'd been threatening to kill you in your dream was currently cuddled up next to you, comforting you. "I...It's stupid, but it seemed so real and it just really made me think of my dad."

"It's not stupid, youse isn't stupid. youse is a little silly though." Crutchie teased after a moment of thought. "But really Jesse, I'd never an' I will never hurt youse, neither would anyone else here. Da Newsies will always protects youse. Youse isn't no weak link either, ya a mighty fine Newsie!" He threw his free arm's fist into the air for dramatic affect. "Don' sell yaself short. We loves youse, always. Especially me."

You smiled softly.

"Thanks, Crutchie,"

"Alright, youse is tried, go back ta sleep." Crutchie whispered, starting to get out of your bed. You grasped his hand.

"Could you stay. Please.Just a bit longer if that's okay. I'm still shaking and I think I'm hyperventilating." You said not wanting to be alone with your thoughts again. You hoped you hadn't pushed it to far.

"O' course." He slid back with you leaning up against the wall and wrapped his arms around you. You laid your head on his chest and tried to copy his calm breathing. Your stomach was up in knots from hyperventilating.

Slowly you stopped shaking and then fell asleep . You still felt a bit useless but it did help to know you had a friend like Crutchie who would actually care about you .


End file.
